Vuelvo a caer
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: Y es que las noches que pasamos juntos y las palabras que dijimos no eran más que simples mentiras...bueno al menos en tu caso. Por mi parte, esto jamás fue una mentira, siempre dije la verdad, fuiste todo para mi a pesar que tuve que compartirte con tantas personas. Dedicado a Lesly2014.


**Aqui IceCreamLover96 reportándose luego de una larguísima desaparición de fanfiction, trayéndoles un nuevo fanfic (one shot) de un anime que me fascino totalmente, hablo de Gintama, realmente espero que les guste porque esta pareja me encanta y es una de mis favorita. **

**Va dedicado a mi queridísima amiga Lesly2014 una fan loquilla como yo que ama el HijiGin.**

**Bueno sin más distracciones los dejo con este fic.**

**Debo aclarar que Gintama no me pertenece sino a Hideaki Sorachi**

**La canción es: Labios compartidos de el grupo Maná (Aclaro que no es un songfic sino solamente elegí algunas lineas de la canción para adaptarlas a la historia)**

**Lamento si los personajes tal vez me hayan salido un poco Oc's.**

**Vuelvo a caer**

_**Hijikata Toushirou x Sakata Gintok**__**i**_

"_**Esto es el cielo, mi cielo"**_

Esa noche no era diferente a otras.

Sentía que no debía estar haciendo esto, si alguien descubría que el vicecomandante del Shinsengumi hacía algo asi lo más seguro era que estaba destinado al seppukku.

Si alguien se enteraba de este secreto todo estaría arruinado, mi carrera, mi reputación, todo por lo que luché.

Pero aquella noche igual que otras no me importó, me dejé llevar por la lujuria; eso quise hacerme creer, desde hace tiempo que me trato de hacer creer que es solo eso.

Mas no es así.

Después de Mitsuba, no había amado a nadie hasta que _**él **_apareció, poco a poco fui cayendo bajo su red, aquella red que cada vez me hacía más daño en varios aspectos.

Pasó el tiempo y con ello comencé a inventar alguna excusa para salir a patrullar por las noches, solo para escapar por un rato y hallar un momento de soledad con _**él**_, íbamos a cualquier sitio donde dejábamos salir toda la tensión sexual que teníamos.

"_No era nada serio_" dijiste y acepté eso, pero algo de mí me decía que yo saldría perdiendo.

Otra vez esta noche lo repetimos, y al acabar te vistes, sin decirme siquiera adiós te vas. "_Yo te aviso_" Es lo único que escuché.

Es algo casual, quiero creer eso, pero tal vez muy dentro de mí es otra cosa. No importa, disfruto de esto sabiendo probablemente no es lo mismo entre los dos.

"_**Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibrís"**_

Escucho de otras personas que sales con la Guardiana del Yoshiwara, no era sorpresa para mí, en algún momento tenías que establecerte con una mujer y no me sorprende era cuestión de tiempo.

Pero por alguna razón creo sentirme mal por eso, aunque no lo admita.

Los veo caminar juntos mientras patrullo, le susurras cosas al oído que simplemente no me quiero imaginar que son porque al ver sus reacciones sé que le tratas de decir.

Mas por un momento diriges tu mirada a mí, como si por un momento recuerdas que nos conocemos y mejor de lo que otros creen, solo desvías la mirada fingiendo que no pasaba nada y sigues caminando con ella.

Me destrozó por dentro.

Me haces a un lado de tu vida, como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, me quiero mentir creyendo que realmente te importé siquiera en algún momento pero como dije tan solo me mentiría, porque todo esto es una ilusión y ambos sabemos que estás jugando conmigo, lo cual no me sorprende tal vez no haya sido el único que paso por tu cama alguna vez e inclusive creo que eso es lo único que puedo estar seguro de ti.

"_**Me tienes como un perro a tus pies"**_

Pero aún asi a los días del incidente del choque de nuestras miradas cuando paseabas, vuelves a buscarme y lo más estúpido es que vuelvo a aceptarte.

¿Dónde quedó aquel Hjikata Toushirou que era el orgulloso espadachín demoniaco? ¿En qué momento perdí mi orgullo? ¿En qué instante yo comencé a sentir más por ti y perdía en este juego de lujuria?

Otra vez ambos en la cama, me rodeas con tus brazos y me haces sentir querido, susurras palabras de amor que me gustaría creerte, mas sé cómo eres y sé que solo lo dices por la pasión del momento.

Me besas y me siento patético, bien pude negarte cuando volviste a mí, pero no lo pensé ni un segundo y ya estábamos en la cama otra vez, repartiendo caricias entre ambos, yo soñando con que fueran sentimientos de verdad y tú tal vez pensando en alguien más o simplemente desahogando tus frustraciones sexuales.

Prefiero no saberlo, prefiero seguirte el juego y fingir que al menos esta noche como muchas otras somos una pareja de verdad aun cuando todo esto es una jodida mentira.

Me siento como un perro, como un perro que necesita caricias, que necesita a su amo para ser feliz.

"_**Otra vez mi boca insensata, vuelve a caer en tu piel"**_

Y es que he llegado a tal punto que me creo tus mentiras, enserio como puedo ser tan ingenuo de creer que un dia dirás de lo nuestro, cuando realmente sé que solo es sexo, nada de amor ni relación.

Simple y fugaz sexo de una noche.

Todo esto es mierda, porque otra vez me levanto con la esperanza de verte ahí y no es novedad porque no estás aquí.

Dejaste una nota.

"_Dejemos este juego por un tiempo, yo te buscaré" _

¿Y para que mentir? Luego de leer eso lloré, no sé si por mi ingenuidad de creer que me amabas o ¿por tal vez saber que eso era un posible adiós?

Porque sinceramente, aunque nunca llegáramos a ser algo prefería mil veces a seguir siendo tu objeto de algunas noches, a simplemente no volver a verte ni sentirte.

"_**Labios compartidos...**_

_**Labios divididos mi amor**_

_**Yo no puedo compartir tus labios"**_

Pasaron meses luego de la última noche que pasamos juntos, y las cosas no han cambiado mucho, sigo patrullando con la esperanza de que me digas un dia que quieres otra de nuestras breves aventuras, mas sé que asi no será. Soy verdaderamente estúpido pensando eso.

Mi rendimiento según Kondo-san es mucho mejor que nunca, tal vez sea porque estoy descargando mis frustraciones en mi trabajo atrapando a miembros del Joishishi y haciendo cumplir la ley.

Pero otra vez, no sé por qué no me hace feliz esto.

¿Desde cuándo acá a ti te interesaba la sadomasoquista de Sarutobi? Jamás mostraste interés en ella, pero ahora te veo bien agarrado de la mano como si fueran pareja. Es ella ¿otra de aquellas con las que juegas a amar?

Supongo que sí porque se están besando.

Recorres con tus manos su cuerpo, a la vista de todos, no te inmutaste por aquello. Siempre has sido asi, te valía lo que la gente te diga o deje de decir de ti.

Pero esas pequeñas acciones me destrozan por dentro, yo quiero ser aquel al que lo llenes de muestras de afecto, y no soporto verte con alguien que eres consiente que no amas.

Será egoísta, pero no quiero compartirte.

Y lo más gracioso es que ni eres ni fuiste mío.

"_**Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días**_

_**Y el dolor"**_

7 meses pasaron desde la última noche, y sin previo aviso te presentas en mi habitación, no dices nada, no digo nada.

Solo nos miramos ambos esperando a que alguno diga algo ¿verdad? Pero eso es en vano, porque sé cómo acabará esta noche, como todas las de antes, me tomas de la cadera y me atraes hacia ti para depositar un breve beso en mis labios.

Aquello me dio un mal presentimiento al comienzo, pero me dejé llevar, a las finales soy tu distracción para eso sirvo y de eso estoy seguro, solo somos amantes supongo, ya me habían dicho que lo tuyo con Sarutobi iba enserio asi que no puse quejas solo me dejé tocar por ti.

Pero no, no puedo negar que sí me duele saber que simplemente soy un objeto para ti, que debo esperarte a que te aburras y vengas por mi simplemente para saciarte, ¿acaso solo una vez no podrías ser sincero?

Estas engañando a la loca con la que ahora compartes cama y me usas para eso, simplemente no era ético por donde lo miraras.

"_**Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre**_

_**Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente**_

_**El pedazo que me toca de ti"**_

Pero el tiempo pasa, y lo sabes.

2 años no son cualquier cosa.

Pasaste por muchas mujeres y por mí.

Al único que no cambiaste fue a mí, pero me lastimó todo ese tiempo saber que solo era otro más, que tenía que ser el que esperara a que le toque su turno para jugar contigo otra vez.

Era injusto, todo esto, desde que comenzó fue injusto.

Me pregunto ¿por qué eres asi? O más bien, porqué sabiendo cómo eres, siento algo totalmente obsesivo cuando te veo, quisiera que fueras mío no más pero es imposible. Porque aunque todas las noches que estemos juntos y proclamemos entre gemidos y caricias el amor eterno que sentimos, es tan solo palabras y no sentimientos.

Esta vez estoy tomando el último ticket de la fila, ya escuché los rumores y me lo confirmaron.

"_**Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida...**_

_**Te amo aunque estés compartida**_

_**Tus labios tienen el control"**_

Porque sé que tu última adquisición es Shimura Tae, con la cual contraerás matrimonio.

Y aunque finja que no me importa.

Por última vez, nos volvemos a encontrar, en el mismo lugar, los mismos gestos, las mismas miradas y sin decir nada.

Repartimos caricias sin sentir nada.

Porque aunque sea la última vez que estemos haciendo esto, mi mente cree que volverás un dia a volverme a pedir uno de estos favores, y tú mejor que nadie sabes que aceptaré.

Te beso y te susurro un te amo en el oído mientras te quedas dormido, crees que son las mismas palabras vacías que siempre decimos luego de hacerlo.

Pero créeme Gintoki… enserio lo sentía.


End file.
